


Simple Duties

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Figuring out NB Adora still, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just some dumb stuff because what the heck?, wrote in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Once again, some quick little dumb fluff. This with glimmer being queen and Adora being with her and just...dumb fluff/cute stuff idk
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Simple Duties

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles. Okay this was going to be a little more "serious" but I got stuck ish/ran out of steam/whatever and was like eh whatever cause like this is just supposed to be dumb fluff. Like sometimes I just need to write some quick, stupid fluff, ya know? So yeah, just enjoy it for what it is, dumb fluff for the hell of it to scratch an itch. Not really proofed either but meh
> 
> Also the little joke/scene at the end was inspired based on stuff in a chat with Say_Anything on here.

It’s a soft, peaceful morning in Etheria. The sun is crawling out of its slumber from below the ground, changing the dark night sky to a welcoming orange color. The stars start to disappear for the day, waiting to come back hours later. The sun is not the only one who has awoken. Even before the world started to stir and stretch itself out, Adora was crawling out of bed, careful not to wake her girlfriend. Never does it seem to fail her that she wakes bright and early, sometimes beating out the sun. Part of that reason is natural biology, the other part is the Horde always making them wake at random times. At least they don’t need too many hours of rest to be fully recharge. 

Now, as the sun rises, she takes a break from her early morning exercises to look out the window. It only has been roughly a year since the sun and stars have returned to Etheria (or rather, Etheria returned to the sun and starts). The sunrise still has yet to lose its enchanted on her since that first day she watched it. At least now when she watches this, there is not a looming threat flying over her head in the air. It’s nice. 

As the light, cool blue starts to mix with the soft, warm orange, Adora pulls herself away from the window and heads back into her bedroom. She’ll shower once she checks up on the queen. Polar opposites in so many ways. Adora rises with the sun but Glimmer is with the moons. Yet, there is a full day ahead and she shouldn’t burn daylight. 

When they reach their bedroom, they are not shocked to see Glimmer still asleep, curled up under her blankets and wings. Adora strolls over to the bed and takes a seat right by the queen. She gives her a little shake. “Time to get up, Glim,” she says. This earns a groan. “C’mon now. You asked me to wake you up so I am. I’m going to take a shower so you have time to come to more. Will you be able to get up by the time I get back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Glimmer mumbles. 

Adora rolls her eyes. There is a good chance Glimmer will still be out like a light by the time she gets out. Whatever the case, Adora places a peck on Glimmer’s cheek before heading off to clean up. She turns the water onto a colder setting. Even if Brightmoon has nice, hot water, having used cold almost all her life, she still finds herself using it. While she washes up, Adora attempts to take their time. Give her girlfriend more of a chance to wake up if she hasn’t passed out already. But eventually, it’s time to get out and get dressed. 

After putting her clothes on for the day, Adora takes a moment to stop at the mirror and check herself out. Ever since Glimmer once made a comment about looking nice with her hair down, Adora has only tied it up once in a while. It does feel nice to not keep it up all the time. They still have the scratch marks on their chin from long ago plus some other scars. But that time now has passed and they can enjoy life with their girlfriend. Now it is time to see if she is awake. 

Adora steps out of the bathroom, drying off her hair with her towel. Not to her surprise, Glimmer is still nestled in bed, asleep. “Glitter-bug. You gonna get up or do I have to drag you out again?” she asks as she gets closer. The answer she gets comes in the form of Glimmer flipping over in bed. 

“Alright. Going to do this the hard way I guess.” Adora is about to pull the covers off and force Glimmer out of bed when a new idea comes to her mind. She looks at the wet towel in her hands and then back at her girlfriend, whose neck is exposed. With a sly grin, Adora drops the towel and steps back. 

The second the cold sensation touches her skin, Glimmer snaps to attention, her wings unfurling and just missing smacking Adora in the face. “Son of a--What?” Glimmer grabs the towel before turning to Adora. “Seriously?”

“Well, you were not getting up. What else was I supposed to do?” Adora chuckles. 

“You really couldn’t’ve figured out another way?”

“Eh, I had to have a little fun.”

Glimmer chucks the towel back at Adora, hitting her shoulder and making her laugh more. “I hate you.”

“I love you too, hon.” 

Glimmer stretches out her body and pulls herself out of bed. She wipes some sleep from her lilac eyes before gathering her things to get prepared for the day. Adora watches her go off and disappear into the bathroom. While they wait for Glimmer to come back out, they clean up a bit. Make the bed, put away some clothes and other scattered items on the floor, and general tidying up. Helps keep her busy. By the time her girlfriend comes out she is reading over what is on the day’s agenda. 

“Gods, how are you even awake enough to read over that? And haven’t you done that enough already?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora places the paper down. “I had to do something. We have a long day ahead.”

“You mean  _ I _ do. Why does everyone need me now?” 

“Hey, I am here to help out whenever I need to. Gives me something to do.” Adora turns around to gather some papers up. 

Glimmer strolls over and places her head on Adora’s back. She grabs some of their shirt in both her fist. She breathes in deeply, taking in their scent. Unconsciously, her wings begin to encase the two. “Why don’t you just take over for the day then. Starlight? You already have done half the stuff I do and being my girlfriend, sort of already makes you a queen.”

“Yes and no. I might have leadership under me but I still don’t know jack about being a queen or royalty. You still got to teach me that.”

Glimmer groans and buries her head deeper into Adora’s back. “Fine. What’s first?”

“Going over some stuff with a couple other kingdoms. The usual run down about how things are going in each area and what else needs to be done. Shouldn’t be that long. You ready?”

“No.” Glimmer pushes away. She takes Adora’s hand and brings her out of the room to start the long day. 

The two head off to the meeting room. Adora and Glimmer take their seats next to each other and wait. Slowly, the princesses that were able to make it arrive. Once everyone has settled in, Glimmer stands up, clears her throat, and begins the meeting. She starts off stating what has been going on in Brightmoon. How everyone has been working hard to help aid kingdoms or villages that are in need of aid or all the reconstruction going on. Horde Prime’s attack still lingers in many minds and all around the world. But Glimmer ends on a positive note about how everything has been going smoothly and there has been nothing to worry about since the end of the war. 

Adora watches Glimmer, joy filling her has she listens. Every now and again during the meeting, they add in their own two cents and what they have been up too. Even if she cannot become She-ra anymore, people still become ecstatic upon seeing her and boosts their morale. But when they aren’t speaking, they just watch. In the past year since the end of the war, Glimmer has grown and settled into her role as ruler of Brightmoon. Without the major stress of worrying if someone is going to die, she isn’t as worked up. 

Glimmer has grown more confident and sure of her position. There are days she is still worried if she is doing the right thing but after much reassurance and making less mistakes, they don’t occur often. Many people have turned to her for advice and look up to her. Adora can’t blame her for sometimes being overwhelmed or not wanting to deal with being queen but seeing her like this, happy with where she is and excited with how things are going, she can’t help but smile. 

“I know you are staring,” Glimmer whispers , not taking her eyes off who is speaking. 

“What? Is that illegal now? What decree says that?” Adora jokes back. 

"The one I am about to make, love."

Adora snorts. "Whatever you say, you highness." She continues to stare. 

Soon the meeting soon comes to an end. Off to the next ‘adventure’. The duo head off. More talking. This time it is listening to townsfolk themselves. With only one throne to sit on, Adora stays on Glimmer’s side, nudging slightly when she is falling asleep waiting for anyone else to show up. 

“How the heck did my mother do this all the time?” Glimmer groans during a pause. 

“I mean she had how many years of getting used to it? You’re barely on year two,” Adora states.

“Hey, you wanna maybe take over for a bit. I feel like I am about to face plant into the ground. I just need to walk for a bit.”

“There’s only a couple more. Right after them there is a break we can do whatever. Think you can hold off for a little longer?”

“I’ll try.”

Adora helps keep Glimmer awake for the last little bit. Once everything is said and done, break time. Glimmer is more than happy to do something else for an hour. The two decide to go relax in the courtyard. Soak up some sun rays. It’s a nice feeling to have, just sit outside and enjoy some warmth coming from the sky. The second they get outside, Glimmer flops down on the grass. 

“Gods, this feels nice. I need more of this,” Glimmer says, closing her eyes. Adora takes a seat by her. Glimmer keeps her eyes shut. “What else is there to do? Actually, don’t answer that.”

“You’ll get through it. Day is already half over,” Adora replies, yawning. 

“You’re already beat too, huh? Remind me to schedule better next time.” 

“I can just do it next time.” Adora finally lays down on the ground. “I love doing that stuff.”

“Of course.” Glimmer sighs, “Okay, question. You seem fairly relaxed right now. How is that possible?”

“Gotten better at hiding it I guess? But I also learned from the best.”

“Dork.” Glimmer gently manages to hit Adora on the arm with her wing. “Think we can skip the next stuff?”

“No. C’mon. I’ll be right by your side.”

The rest of the day Glimmer goes about her day, doing her duties as queen. Adora stays right by her side, true to her word. They help out whenever they can and occasionally teases Glimmer about things (which is given right back at her). By the end of the day, both are tired and ready for bed. Both get into their pajamas and lie down in bed. Right away, Adora nuzzles up against Glimmer, who seems to have gotten a small burst of energy. 

“How are you more tired than I am?” Glimmer asks. She shifts so a wing holds Adora. 

“Your runestone is called the Moonstone. You probably also get something from the moons themselves,” Adora answers. “No more questions.”

“I only asked one.”

“One is enough. Alright, Jitter-bug.”

Glimmer makes a questioning face and looks at her girlfriend. “What the heck did you call me?”

Adora thinks for a moment about what she just said. She groans. “Glitter-bug. You know what I mean.”

Glimmer starts chuckling. “I can’t believe you did that. Gods, you really  _ are  _ tired and you only where on the sidelines.”

Adora gives her a shove. “Shut up. Or I will not wake you up next time.”

“Oh heck no. I am not going to let you live this down, Starlight.”

“I hate you.” 

Glimmer gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
